Eri Kitamura
| birth_place = Fuchū, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = Japanese | occupation = | years_active = 2003-present | agent = Early Wing | known_for = | website = | module = | instrument = Vocals | years_active = 2004-present | label =TMS Music | associated_acts = Artery Vein (Asami Imai) }} }} is a Japanese voice actress and singer who is affiliated with Early Wing. She is known for voicing prominent roles in anime such as Karen Araragi in Bakemonogatari, Ami Kawashima in Toradora!, Saya Takagi in Highschool of the Dead, and Sayaka Miki in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. In addition, she provided the voice for Vocaloid CUL-REBIRTH. She is known to be an amateur manga artist in Japan in her spare time. Filmography Television animation Original video animation (OVA) *''Aruvu Rezuru: Kikaijikake no Yōseitachi'' – Shiki Mikage *''Durarara!!'' – Mairu Orihara *''Fairy Tail: Welcome to Fairy Hills!!'' – Cana Alberona, Aquarius *''ICE (anime)'' – Mint *''Indian Summer'' (2007, OVA) – Yui *''My-Otome 0~S.ifr~'' – Sister Hermana Shion *''Princess Resurrection'' – Riza Wildman *''Super Street Fighter IV'' OVA – Juri Han *''Corpse Party: Missing Footage'' – Yuka Mochida *''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls'' – Yuka Mochida *''Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches'' (2014, OVA) – Nene Odagiri Films *''Fresh Pretty Cure: The Toy Kingdom has Many Secrets!?'' (2009) – Miki Aono/Cure Berry *''Pretty Cure All Stars'' film series (2009–2016) – Miki Aono/Cure Berry *''Break Blade'' film series (2010–2011) – Leto *''Ao no Exorcist the Movie'' (2012) – Izumo Kamiki *''Fairy Tail the Movie: Phoenix Priestess'' (2012) – Cana Alberona, Aquarius *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie'' film trilogy (2012–2013) – Sayaka Miki ** Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion (2013, third film) – Sayaka * Girls und Panzer der Film (2015) - Darjeeling, Tsuchiya Video games *''Ar tonelico III'' – Finnel *''Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland'' – Cordelia von Feuerbach *''Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland'' – Cordelia von Feuerbach *''Chaos;Head'' – Rimi Sakihata *''Chaos;Head Love Chu Chu!'' – Rimi Sakihata *''Corpse Party: BloodCovered: ...Repeated Fear'' – Yuka Mochida *''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' – Yuka Mochida *''Corpse Party: BloodDrive'' – Yuka Mochida *''Corpse Party: Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' – Yuka Mochida *''Dengeki Gakuen RPG: Cross of Venus'' – Kizuna Kasugai *''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten'' – Vulcanus *''Do-Don-Pachi Saidaioujou'' – Type-B Hikari *''Dream Club'' – Mio *''Final Fantasy XIV'' – Papalymo *''Girls' Frontline'' - M21, Stechkin APS *"Granblue Fantasy" – Cerberus *''Heroes Phantasia'' – Saya Otonashi *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2'' – Uni *''Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory'' – Uni *''Koumajou Densetsu II: Stranger's Requiem'' – Remilia Scarlet, Sunny Milk *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' – Juliet Starling; as default setting in Xbox 360 *''Luminous Arc 3'' – Yuu *''Lux-Pain'' – Nöla Döbereiner *''Megadimension Neptunia VII'' – Uni *''Misshitsu no Sacrifice'' – Asuna *''No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise'' – Shinobu *''Negai no Kakera to Hakugin no Agreement'' – Aizawa Makoto *''New Class of Heroes: Chrono Academy'' – Abner *''Phantasy Star Online 2'' – Kuna *''Project X Zone'' – Juri Han *''Project X Zone 2'' – Juri Han *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable'' – Sayaka Miki *''Rewrite'' – Akane Senri *''Rune Factory 3'' – Chocolat *''Senran Kagura Burst'' (2011) – Homura *''Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus'' (2013) – Homura *''Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson'' (2014) – Homura *''Senran Kagura: Estival Versus'' (2015) – Homura *''Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica'' – Snow Drop *''Show By Rock!!'' - Retoree *''Street Fighter X Tekken'' – Juri Han *''Super Heroine Chronicle'' (2014) – Yase *''Street Fighter'' series – Juri Han *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes/Ultimate All Stars'' – Gan-chan aka Yatterman No. 1 *''Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X'' – Rondoline E. Effenberg *''Toki to Towa'' – Towa *''Tokyo Babel'' – Samael *''Toradora! Portable'' – Ami Kawashima *''Valkyria Chronicles II'' – Cosette Coalhearth *''Valkyria Chronicles III– Cosette Coalhearth Drama CD * ''Karneval (xxxx) – Kiichi * Oresama Teacher (xxxx) – Mafuyu Kurosaki * Ys II (2010) – Lilia Tokusatsu Discography Singles * "Before the Moment" - April 21, 2004 * - August 8, 2008 * "Realize" - July 23, 2008 * "Guilty Future" - January 21, 2009 * "Be Starters!" - August 10, 2011 * - November 9, 2011 * "Happy Girl" - February 8, 2012 * "Destiny" - November 7, 2012 * "Miracle Gliders" - January 9, 2013 * "Birth" - August 7, 2013 * "Tenohira -Show- (掌-show-)" - May 14, 2014 * "Rinrei (凛麗)" - October 29, 2014 Album * "Re;Story" - July 25, 2012 * "Shomei" (証×明) - April 9, 2014 * "Revolution 【re:i】" - March 22, 2017 (Mini Album) Other ;2004 * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Before the Moment" * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Beautiful Wish" * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch "Birth of Love" * Zatch Bell "Tsuyogari" * Kuryū Yōma Gakuenki "Aokikiyoku" ;2007 * Tōka Gettan "Yume Oboro" (with Mariya Ise and Saori Hayami) * Idolmasters XENOGLOSSIA "Honoo no Sadame" * Seto no Hanayome "Rasen" * Kodomo no Jikan "Rettsu! Ohime-Sama Dakko!" (with Kei Shindō and Mai Kadowaki) * Kodomo no Jikan "Otome Chikku Shoshinsha Desu" (with Kei Shindō and Mai Kawadoki) * Koharu Biyori "Apron Dake wa Toranaide" * Koharu Biyori "Oppai wa Dame" * Koharu Biyori "Love Song kamo Shirenai" (with Satomi Akesaka) * Kodomo no Jikan "Sensei.. Hajimete Desu Ka?" ;2008 * ToraDora! "Pre-Parade" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Ka Ra Ku Ri" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * Seto no Hanayome "Mirai He Go" (with Rika Morinaga) ;2009 * ToraDora! "Orange" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Yes!" * ToraDora! "Holy Night" (with Rie Kugimiya) * ToraDora! "Complete" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * ToraDora! "Please Freeze" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * Minami-ke "Seenotsu" (with Aki Toyosaki) * NEEDLESS "Aggressive Zone" (with Aya Endo, Yui Makino, Emiri Katō and Saori Gotō) * NEEDLESS "WANTED! for the love" (with Aya Endo, Yui Makino, Emiri Katō and Saori Gotō) * BLOOD + "Ashita he... shining future" * Kodomo no Jikan "Guilty Future" ;2010 * Working!! "SOMEONE ELSE" (with Kana Asumi and Saki Fujita) ;2011 * Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne "Taste of Paradise" * Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne "YELL ~Whistle wa Sono Mune ni~" * Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne "Ari Ari Mirai*" (with Marina Inoue and Kazusa Aranami) * Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne "Kimi ni OVERFLOW" (with Marina Inoue and Kazusa Aranami) * Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne "Thrilling Everyday" * Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne "Catch My HOPE" * Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox "SENGOKU GROOVE" (with Rina Hidaka, Megumi Toyoguchi and Yuka Hirata) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica "And I'm Home" (with Ai Nonaka) * Working!! "Colorful Days" * Working!! "Wagnaria Sanga ~ A day of Todoroki Yachiyo" * Working'!! "Coolish Walk" (with Kana Asumi and Saki Fujita) * Mayo Chiki! "Be Starters!" * Mayo Chiki! "Kimi Ni Gohoushi" (with Yuka Iguchi and Mariya Ise) * Mayo Chiki! "Give Me Everything" * Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai! (Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father!) "Happy Girl" * Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai! (Listen to Me, Girls. I Am Your Father!) "Brilliant Days" * C3 -CubexCursedxCurious "Hana" * C3 -CubexCursedxCurious "Shirushi" ;2012 * C3 -CubexCursedxCurious "My Wish" * ToraDora! "√HAPPYEND" (with Rie Kugimiya and Yui Horie) * Nisemonogatari "marshmallow justice" * Papa no Iu Koto o Kikinasai! (PSP Game) "Smile Continue" (with Sumire Uesaka and Hiromi Iragashi) * Haiyore! Nyaruko-san "Kurogane no Striver" (with Hatano Wataru) * Hakusei Renai Shoukougun RE:Therapy "You never know" * Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! "LifeRU is LoveRU!!" (with Ibuki Kido, Minori Chihara,and Asami Shimoda) ;2013 * Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi "Birth" Notes References External links *Eri Kitamura StarChild Profile *Eri Kitamura TMS Music Profile *Eri Kitamura profile * *Eri Kitamura at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database * * * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese female singers Category:King Records (Japan) artists Category:Singers from Tokyo Category:Anime musicians